<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet the Purple Unicorn by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798239">Pet the Purple Unicorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady'>The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, this is entirely self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to pet Isaac's unicorn. Luckily for you, Isaac is amused by this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac (Castlevania)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet the Purple Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's tagged as Romance but it's more like "Isaac's hot and I'm a dumbass who's going to try to pet this carnivorous unicorn."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Pet the Purple Unicorn ~</p><p>"Nice unicorn," you whisper, reaching out to pet the majestic purple creature.</p><p>The unicorn tries to bite you, and you quickly snatch your hand away, out of its reach.</p><p>"Oh. <em>Not</em> nice unicorn."</p><p>"What are you doing?" a voice calls out sharply behind you.</p><p>You cringe. (Hey, that might be the sexiest voice you've ever heard, but the person it belongs to does not sound very happy with you at the moment, so...)</p><p>You slowly raise your hands into the 'surrender' position, and say, "Nothing. I just wanted to pet the unicorn."</p><p>"You wanted to..." the voice repeats disbelievingly, trailing off in the middle of the sentence. "And none of you tried to stop her?"</p><p>That last part doesn't seem to be directed at you.</p><p>"Eh, she seems harmless enough," says a gravelly voice from somewhere in the bushes to your left.</p><p>You glance in that direction but don't see who (or what) was speaking.</p><p>"In the unicorn's defense, it did try to bite me," you speak up.</p><p>The unicorn snorts and you almost feel like it's laughing at you.</p><p>A deep, exasperated sigh sounds behind you. Footsteps crunch on the forest floor, and you don't dare move as you feel a presence at your back.</p><p>"Do you really want to pet my unicorn?"</p><p>That voice, speaking this close to your ear, makes you shudder. You have no idea what the speaker looks like, not having dared to so much as glance over your shoulder to look at him.</p><p>You realize he's waiting for a reply and belatedly answer, "Yes."</p><p>"Alright, then," he says.</p><p>And that's all the warning you have before his hand closes around your wrist, guiding your hand to the unicorn's head.</p><p>"Be nice," he says as your fingers brush through a spiky tuft of purple mane, and you're not sure whether he's talking to you or the unicorn.</p><p>"I thought it would be softer," you blurt out.</p><p>The unicorn snorts and tries to bite your hand. Luckily its master reacts quicker than you do, or you might have ended up missing a few fingers. He pulls you against him, your back pressed to his chest, folding your arm across your stomach, out of range of the unicorn's snapping jaws.</p><p>"I told you to be nice."</p><p>Oh, so he <em>had</em> been talking to the unicorn when he said that.</p><p>The unicorn snorts and tosses its head. It seems almost like it's... offended?</p><p>"Oh my god, does it understand everything we're saying?"</p><p>"Yes. It isn't a real unicorn. It's a Night Creature."</p><p>As if one magical creature should be more dangerous than another... petting a real unicorn could be almost as dangerous as what you'd actually done just now.</p><p>"Wait a minute... if that's a Night Creature, then does that mean you're-"</p><p>"A Devil Forgemaster?" he finishes the question for you. "Yes, I am. My name is Isaac, by the way. And you?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, just your garden-variety wild animal petting idiot," you say, with a nervous laugh, and then tell him your name.</p><p>Isaac is still holding you against him, and doesn't seem inclined to let go of you anytime soon. And you're strangely okay with that. (Even though you still have no idea what his face looks like.)</p><p>The moment is ruined, however, when the other creature in the woods calls out, "Hey boss, are you gonna keep her? Does she want to pet me next?"</p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>